User blog:SnowGem/Sharing Ages
Hello there fellow moviestars and contributors. I wanted to make this post to inform any who don't know of our sort of "rules" when it comes to sharing ages and putting ages on articles. This post may be long, however I advise you thoroughly read through it all. Let's start with sharing our own ages with one another. Some of you may not recall or may not know this but if you're not 13 years of age you're not allowed to have an account on wikia. From now on if you're caught stating that you're under the age of 13 you will be blocked from the wiki. The amount of time blocked will depend on your age, if you've shared your birthday, and which day your post is caught. For example if you've never shared your birthday and say you're 11 you'll be blocked for 1 year and 1 day, if you say you're 10 you'll be blocked for 2 years and 1 day. If the post is caught later, the amount of days that have passed since the post will be deducted from your block time. If you have shared your birthday the exact amount of days/years until your birthday will be your block length. If you say you're 12, you've not shared you birthday, and your post was caught a day late you will not be blocked unless you then share more information to prove you're under the age of 13. This is because we cannot assume your 13th birthday is not the next day. It should also be noted that you may be reported to wikia which will likely result in a global block.* Now let's move on to asking others their age. Age is considered personal information, therefore you should never ask another their age. If you want to share your age with them to get on the topic of age that is fine, however you should not request or expect the user to in return tell you their age. If you're caught asking another their age you will be issued a friendly reminder that won't count as an overall warning. However, if you repeat the act you will receive a temporary** block. Next let's review adding ages to articles. I'm going to start with the more known one, you're not allowed to add the age of a moviestar unless they're 13 years or older regardless if you're the moviestar or the age has been publicly shared. Bringing us to our next point, if the age of the moviestar has not been shared publicly(somewhere on MSP or on a public offsite account) the age of the moviestar can't be added to the article. If you're caught adding nonpublic ages or the ages of moviestars whom are under 13 years old you will be issued a friendly reminder that won't count as an overall warning. However, as always if you're to repeat the act you will receive a temporary** block. I realize some of this may sound harsh, however some of these rules were put in place by Wikia and they're all to protect you or the moviestar in question. If you have any questions, feel something was left out, or need to say anything on the matter you're welcome to comment below. Happy editing and stay safe! '*'Whether or not you're reported to wikia will depend on your block time/age and how many users are blocked how soon. '**'The length of your temporary block will depend on if you've been blocked for other reasons or received other warnings. Category:Blog posts Category:Staff Blog Posts Category:Wiki Reminders